The present invention is directed to oscillators. More particularly, the invention is directed to an oscillator having an electrical load coupled thereto.
Oscillators having an electrical load coupled thereto are described in a book by Otto Limann, "Elektronik ohne Ballast," Franzis-Verlag GmbH, 1978, at pages 147-151. At pages 162, 163, and 175 of the book, a voltage multiplier circuit in a high-voltage supply for an x-ray image intensifier is described. This multiplier circuit is an example of an electrical load that can be coupled to an oscillator.
Often, the starting phase in an oscillator, or resonant circuit, is more critical than the steady state phase, i.e., maintenance of oscillation, once the oscillator has been started. This is particularly true when circuit loading by the electrical load is greater during the start up phase than during steady state phase. In this situation, the oscillator can start up poorly or not at all.
A situation where the oscillator starts up poorly can occur when a voltage multiplier circuit is coupled as an electrical load to the oscillator. The current required for charging capacitors of the high-voltage cascades of the voltage multiplier circuit is drawn away from the oscillator during the start up and stimulation phase. As a result, a reliable and fast stimulation of oscillations is not guaranteed.